Polk High School
Polk High School is the fictitious high school that the Bundy family attended in Chicago, Illinois. It is named after the 11th U.S. President James K. Polk. Its high school football team is the Polk High Panthers. The cheer leading team is known as the Polk Dots. The Polk High Anthem is the school anthem that Al and Aaron know by heart. History Al Bundy and Peggy Wanker met at some point during the 1960s at the school. Although Al and Peg went to high school together, she technically did not graduate until 1990, after she had failed Home Economics and did not bother to attend mandatory summer school to fix this. Al and Peggy's children, Kelly and Bud, attended the same school between the late 1980s and early 1990s. In season 4, Bud and Kelly are seen talking to each other in the hallway between their classes. The school also hosted Kelly's five year high school reunion. Later, Al's co-worker, Aaron Mitchell, reveals that he also played football at Polk High and is awestruck at meeting Al, after hearing about his legendary football record and drilling 4 holes into the girl's locker room. After Kelly is forced into the Tap Dance club at school, Al mentions having to talk to the school principal, Mrs. Wicker, was also his and Peggy's principal. He also mentions that she remembers Peg as "The Big Easy". In Ride Scare, Al is shown standing at the football field, which is now covered with junk and trash. In Dud Bowl II, the Polk High football field and scoreboard is renamed to "Al Bundy Field" after some intervention from former NFL star (and Polk High Student) Terry Bradshaw. Staff *Mrs. Wicker - Principal (season 3) *Mrs. Ravinko - Principal (season 4, season 5) *Bruno - Janitor *Al Bundy - Night Time Security (briefly) *Mr. Wormer *Mr. Blum - Electrical Shop teacher *Miss Bayer - Home Economics teacher *Mrs. Quinn - Music Teacher Alumni Bundy Family *Al Bundy (Class of 1966) *Peggy Bundy (Class of 1966) *Kelly Bundy (Class of 1990) *Bud Bundy (Class of 1991) Al and Peggy's Classmates *Connie Bender (Class of 1966) *Bob Rooney (Class of 1966) *Jack (Class of 1966) *Eli (Class of 1966) *Speedy (Class of 1966) *Skippy (Class of 1966) *Thad (Class of 1966) *Sumo Yohiro and Sisters (Class of 1966) *Edna (Class of 1966) *Tyrone (Class of 1966) *Milton (Class of 1966) *Thelma McKekny (Class of 1966) *Rick (Class of 1966) *Jimbo (Class of 1966) *Coco/Helen Granowinner (Class of 1967) Kelly's Classmates *Ashley (Class of 1990) *Eric Waters (Class of 1990) Others *Yvette (Did not graduate) *Terry Bradshaw (Did not graduate) *Aaron Mitchell (Class of 1993) Gallery polk high 1.png|Bud and Kelly by the lockers polk high 2.png|Bud in front of the door leading to the auditorium polk high 3.png|Kelly in front of the hall polk high 4.png|Home Economics classroom polk high 5.png|Boys bathroom and library polk high 6.png|Trophy case by the lockers polk high 7.png|Trophy from the 1966 All-State Game polk high 10.png|The scoreboard that has been renamed to "Al Bundy Field" polk high 11.png|Part of the Polk High football field polk high 8.png|Bleachers by the football field polk high 12.png|Al showing how the field has been covered in trash classroom.png|Peggy giving a lecture about being a homemaker during Mother-Daughter career day in one of the classrooms auditorium.png|Al trying to compliment Mrs. Wicker in the auditorium auditorium stage.png|Auditorium stage Category:Locations